


Skin Deep

by stxrdrifter



Series: Deck of 52, Jokers Removed [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Asexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Explicitly Trans Haru, Gen, Nude Modeling, Subtle depictions of nudity, Trans Female Character, Trans Okumura Haru, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrdrifter/pseuds/stxrdrifter
Summary: Haru steeled her resolve and prepared herself to model. She pulled off her dress and undergarments and tucked them neatly in her bag before eyeing herself in Ann’s full-length vanity.She’d never seen herself like this before. Conflict ran through her mind, unsure whether to feel confident or exposed.She pulled on a pink robe and decided not to let that decision get made.-----Haru becomes a nude model for Yusuke.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke & Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann
Series: Deck of 52, Jokers Removed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Skin Deep

Coffee was always most delicious with friends.

With Akira and Morgana in their hometown, Yoshizawa training for her gymnastics, and Makoto studying for her exams well in advance, their Phantom Thieves meetups were getting to be a lot less lively. Still, Haru deeply enjoyed the company, even if it was only five members of their band of misfits. She loved them all, and wasn’t going to complain because it was only Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, and herself. 

Ryuji and Futaba were competing for who could finish Sojiro’s curry the fastest, making their own ruckus while Ann slowly ate, Yusuke framed the curry, and Haru sipped on her coffee. 

“So, Haru, how’s the coffee shop going?” Ann asked. Conversation had been rather quiet for whatever reason, perhaps because they were still enjoying the food. 

Haru pressed her hands together and smiled. “Quite swimmingly! We open next week in Kanda. I’m looking forward to it!” she beamed. She’d been looking forward to this for the better part of a decade, and seeing it all come to fruition left her immensely excited. 

Ann giggled in return. “Seeing you so excited makes me feel excited, and I don’t even like coffee!” She earned a devilish glare from Sojiro as the cafe owner left to retrieve a pack of cigarettes from the nearby grocery store. 

“Behave,” he muttered on his way out (primarily to Futaba, who was crouched on the booth seat and definitely one wrong move away from severe property damage). 

“Yes boss!” the crew responded. 

Yusuke placed his fork on the table delicately, having finished his food, before he spoke. “I have a question to propose to everyone,” he said calmly. “Except Futaba-san, of course.”

“Hey! Why not me?” the hacker whined. Haru giggled lightly.

“I have an art project coming up, and wanted to ask for one of you to model,” Yusuke explained. “It’s a nude project. Normally I’d be okay with painting the models the school hires, but the two we have are rather…” he paused to think for the right word, “perfect. They feel as though they’re specifically carved to cater to society’s beauty standards, and it sets my teeth on edge.”

Futaba dropped in her seat. “Yeah, no, not doing that. Maybe when I’m old enough to pay rent.”

The artist chuckled. “That is why I specifically excluded you, Futaba-chan.” He looked around the table for responses.

Haru half expected the entire table to erupt into chaos, but it actually remained quite contained and calm as Ann answered. “Sorry, I’m in a contract and can’t model for anyone other than this magazine for a bit.”

“My goal is to paint the model with no head, as though they are a mannequin,” Yusuke explained, “Are you sure you cannot model for that?”

Ann nodded, a frown adorning her cheeks. “Sorry, Yusuke. I would love to since I’ve been feeling myself recently, but I don’t want to get in trouble with my agency.” She received an affirming nod from the painter as he looked to the other members of the table. “I’m sure Shiho would love it, but if it’s a class assignment I don’t want to take any risks.”

“Sakamoto-san? Would you be willing?” He asked calmly.

Ryuji (unlike Ann’s calm answer) rattled the windows with his response. “Wh-why me?! N-n-no way, dude. I’m not into that kinda shit!”

“I understand.” And Yusuke turned to the only remaining person at their table. “Haru-chan?”

Haru froze. “I…” she muttered. 

“I assure you, there is nothing lewd about this project. There’s no pressure.”

“I know,” she mumbled. “I… I want to… but…” the words would not come to her lips. Her hands drifted to her lap, toying with the hem of her skirt. She shifted nervously, an uncomfortable pressure cutting into her loins and her groin. Despite all the effort she’d made and all the steps she’d taken to get to this point, in an instant, it all felt like it had been undone. 

Suddenly, a warmth touched against Haru’s hands. She looked up to see Ann’s bright blue eyes, addressing her kindly. “Would it help if I were there, Haru? That way you’re not alone. We can even do it at my apartment, if that helps!”

Haru took a moment to ponder. Having Ann there would definitely help, but not for the reasons Ann thought. Yusuke had been rather open about his asexuality, and Ann clearly understood that, despite that, it might still be uncomfortable to be alone naked with a boy. But Haru’s gripes were not with Yusuke himself. She just didn’t want to be alone with anyone.

And so she nodded her head. Her auburn curls bounced lightly, framing the smile returning to her face. “Okay. I can do it tomorrow. Does that work?”

Yusuke clapped his hands together. “Splendid. Thank you, Haru-chan.”

“Works for me!” Ann chirped. 

“If you do anything funny, you’re in for a world of pain,” Futaba threatened, accented by Ryuji cracking his knuckles. 

Haru laughed. “No worries, you guys. I can take care of myself!” Her sweet tone was recognized by everyone as they fell back into delightful conversation, but anxiety continued to well in her chest. This was something she wanted to do, but… she wasn’t sure she was entirely ready.  _ Oh well _ , she thought,  _ I can’t let Yusuke down. Not after everything he’s done for me. _

She thought back to all the kindnesses Yusuke had offered her. Despite his often dense nature socially, he was a very warm shoulder to lean on when Haru needed advice or comfort, especially when Makoto wasn’t available. He had an incredibly logical approach to everything, often thinking outside the box Haru’s anxious mind had her locked in. His baritone voice was also quite soothing, Haru would never deny. She’d asked if he would record audiobooks for her, or if he would sing at her new cafe when it opened, but he politely denied until his schedule was more open. Kosei Academy is rather strict with deadlines, after all. 

Debts were something Haru tried to always repay. 

Her home felt especially lonely that night. Even with Makoto there in the other room, the light streaming into the bedroom from the hallway, she felt cold. She’d brought Makoto tea earlier that evening, and was promised that her girlfriend would be in bed soon, but the quiet sounds of pencil scratching against paper ringing through the quiet apartment told her it wouldn’t be happening. 

She fell asleep in an empty bed. It wasn’t anger she was feeling, not really. Haru completely understood that Makoto needed to be absolutely on top of her studies if she was to become a commissioner, and supported it wholly, but… tonight just left her feeling a bit lost. So she pulled the blankets close to herself, wrapped her form around the largest pillow they had, and let herself drift into dreams. 

And when she awoke, she was resting in the nook of her lover’s arm. At some point in the night, when Makoto finally came to bed, Haru must have rolled over and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. It was a nice thing to wake up to, quietly relishing in Makoto’s warmth and her sweet smell.

It helped her forget her anxieties regarding the coming day. 

“Good morning,” said Makoto’s groggy voice. Even tinted in lack of sleep and a desperate need for coffee, Haru still thought it was the sweetest sound. 

“Morning,” she grumbled back, less sweetly. Her morning voice was not as elegant. 

Makoto pulled her closer into her embrace. It was a Sunday, they could afford to be a little bit lazy. “Sorry I wasn’t in bed sooner last night. I got stuck on a question, and—”

Haru interrupted her lover with a finger pressed to her lips. “It’s okay, Mako-chan.”

A sigh escaped Makoto’s lips. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m abusing how much you love me.”

“Nonsense,” Haru mumbled in response, pulling Makoto impossibly closer, “I love you without condition, darling.”

The moment hung in the air for a quiet moment. They stayed there, quiet and peaceful, until finally, Makoto stirred and pulled herself from the sheets. Haru followed soon after, chasing the warmth of her girlfriend as she wrapped herself in blankets on the loveseat.

The smell of coffee filled the space as Makoto entered the den with two mugs, placing both on the coffee table. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“I’m modeling for Yusuke,” Haru said as though it hadn’t been eating at her for the better part of the last half day. Of course, Makoto could tell instantly, so she didn’t bother to try hiding it. “He has to paint a nude model, but the models his school hired are too perfect for him, so he asked me.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with it?” Makoto’s voice as she inquired was far too sweet and soothing, and Haru wanted so badly to abandon all her mortal obligations and stay with her for the rest of the day. 

Haru sighed. “Ann’s going to be there, but… I’m not sure.”

“And you’re not out to them, are you?”

“It’s a bit different when they didn’t already know you from elementary school.” Haru took a sip from her mug, enjoying the taste of Makoto’s perfectly prepared coffee.

Makoto looked on in a loving concern, which made Haru all the more inclined to ditch her worldly obligations and just kiss her girlfriend until she had no air left to breathe. “Are you sure?” 

A sigh escaped Haru’s lips, reminding her she could not feasibly lie to Makoto. “No, not really… but I’ll be fine.” She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her lover’s lips. “Promise.”

And her lover smiled, tinges of concern and care and trust all tie-dying her cheeks. “If you’re sure.”

Warm water helped relax Haru. Makoto had left for lunch with Sae, leaving Haru alone in the home to her thoughts. She decided to have a shower, since being clean was more ideal than being anything else. 

Her hands passed over her old metaverse scars as she ran soap over her arms, her chest, and her legs. Makoto also had a few of them, leaving her to wonder if Yusuke had some too. Maybe that’s why he chose the old Phantom Thieves for this; they had blemishes, bruises, scars. Their skin wasn’t perfect, it was perfectly flawed, which made them alive. Everyone had bumps, nicks, weird marks in places. 

Still, as Haru eyed herself up in the mirror, she wondered if her other imperfections would be off putting. She knew Yusuke was openly asexual. His romantic interests were enigmatic to her, but she knew he could separate that from his art at least. He’d been accepting of Ann and Shiho’s relationship, as well as Haru and Makoto’s, but… she couldn’t know for certain whether he’d be accepting of her as herself.

She dried herself off and pulled on a simple dress. It didn’t really matter to her what she wore today, since she’d be taking it off soon anyways. 

The entire train ride had her anxieties slowly building. She practiced breathing exercises her father had taught her as a child, imagining a feather floating in front of her. She closed her eyes, switched her music to something softer before turning it off altogether, anything to ease the tension in her chest before she arrived at Ann’s apartment. 

“Haru! You’re early!”

Haru bowed. “My apologies, Ann. I suppose I was nervous is all.”

“Nonsense! Come on in!” Ann chirped as she ushered Haru into the apartment.

The place was nice. There were a few plants, some bookshelves, and all the signs of a home some parents bought and then left their child to live in on her own. Haru couldn’t help but feel a bit sad looking at it; none of the scars of childhood along the walls or the floors. No nicks, bumps, or bruises.

(She supposed that’s why Yusuke didn’t want to paint the other models.)

Haru was led by the hand through the apartment to a bedroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment, this room was very visibly lived in; there were pinholes in the walls from places thumbtacks used to be before they were moved again and again, the doorstop spring had all but given up, and photos and posters lined every inch of wallspace. 

One such photo caught Haru’s eye; a picture of Ann with a black haired boy she hadn’t seen before. The boy’s hair was long, and the two smiled as though they were close, holding up matching peace signs. A pink hair elastic was on the boy’s wrist, which reminded Haru of something. Their uniforms matched, but they weren’t Shujin uniforms, so this must have been from middle school.

“You okay?”

Ann approached behind her, her eyes also falling to the picture on her desk. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Something in Ann’s voice sounded disturbed, but Haru didn’t want to intrude. Still, she couldn’t help but be curious.

“I uh…” Ann laughed nervously. “I forgot I had that. I look so bad!” She placed the picture face down and led Haru away from the desk, only adding to Haru’s curiosity and concern.

“Okay!” Ann clapped her hands together, drawing Haru’s attention away from the desk. “So, there’s just a robe on the back of the door. You can get… changed? I guess?” The blonde’s hand met her arm as she rubbed it nervously. “Yusuke will be here in a few minutes to get things set up in the den, so… I don’t know. I can leave you alone for a moment I guess, if you… uh…”

It was obvious something had Ann rattled. Haru racked her mind, debating whether to just ignore whatever that picture was, or outright ask to get it off of Ann’s chest. Haru was a host, after all, so she needed to make sure her friends were okay.

“Who was in that photo?”

(And sometimes, that meant asking questions you shouldn’t.)

Ann continued to rub her elbow. “It’s… complicated.”

The auburnette pulled Ann to the bed to sit. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but this clearly has you bothered.” She placed a gentle hand on Ann’s leg. “You’re here for me today, so I want to be here for you.”

(Somehow, all of Haru’s anxieties for the day seemed to vanish in this moment. She’d heard Futaba call it the “Mom Friend Clause”, whatever that meant.)

Ann looked away. “I’m… I’m not sure she’d—” she covered her mouth, cutting herself off.

Before either of them could say anything further, the doorbell rang through the home. Ann quickly got up and went to answer it, leaving Haru to her thoughts.

(Maybe things would be fine. Hopefully things would be fine. She needed things to be fine.)

Haru steeled her resolve and prepared herself to model. She pulled off her dress and undergarments and tucked them neatly in her bag before eyeing herself in Ann’s full-length vanity.

She’d never seen herself like this before. Conflict ran through her mind, unsure whether to feel confident or exposed. 

She pulled on a pink robe and decided not to let that decision get made.

“Ah, Haru-chan. It would seem you’re already prepared.” Yusuke’s bassy voice warmed the room as she re-entered the den. “I’m just setting up my easel and brushes, so I’ll be just a few more minutes.”

“I can make tea!” Ann offered. Haru gave a nervous smile and a nod as she sat on the stool in the center of the room.

“Green, please,” Yusuke requested.

“Coming right up!” The blonde left the room, leaving Haru and Yusuke alone under Ann’s makeshift studio lights. Even on the twelfth floor, they couldn’t exactly open up the windows, so Ann made do with a bunch of lamps and some old shirts. 

Yusuke brought his own, though, pulling them out of his bag as he finished setting up his supplies. He smiled at Ann’s attempts as he placed them all gently to the side.

Haru distracted herself from her nerves by watching Yusuke closely. The way he moved was swift, concise, and refined. Eventually, Haru was pulled out of her reverie by Ann re-entering the room and placing down three mugs of tea on the table.

“Oh! I guess I didn’t need to set up the lights then,” Ann giggled. Haru laughed lightly, trying desperately to suppress her nerves.

Yusuke smiled. “Had I not borrowed these from the school, I would have been happy to use your alternatives.”

Haru didn’t know if her sudden sweating was due to the heat of the studio lights or her own nerves, but Yusuke was nearly done with his preparations and she’d need to pull the robe off soon. Her heart raced, leaping its way into her throat in an attempt to suffocate her so she wouldn’t have to do this.

She  _ wanted  _ to do this, though. That’s the part that sucked; this was something she wanted to do to support her friend, someone who had done so much for her up to this point. She wanted to do this, she just… 

(Everything in her body felt tight. She squirmed under the heat of the lamps, trying desperately to remind herself it would be okay. Reality seemed to fall out of view, as she closed her eyes, and all went quiet. The warmth of the lamps fell away, along with the sounds of Ann and Yusuke’s conversation, leaving her in a dark void of her mind.

_ Be calm, child. _

And of course, Lucy would be the soothing voice that helps relax her, to tie her back to reality.

_ These are your confidants. They have trusted you with their lives, their hearts, and supported you through thick and thin in return. Your bonds are tied with the blood of the covenant, and have become unbreakable.) _

Haru took a breath.

“Whenever you’re ready, Haru-chan.” Yusuke’s voice was distant, slowly creeping back in as she returned to her senses. She opened her eyes, squinting under the oppressive studio lights, their warmth returning to her skin.

“Okay,” Haru breathed. She slowly let the robe fall from her shoulders, landing gently on the floor behind her stool, and revealing her smooth, scarred skin to the open air. 

Neither of her friends spoke, their expressions unreadable behind the bright lights. The buzzing of electricity became loud in their silence, before Yusuke finally spoke.

“You were nervous before… I see why now.” The lights dimmed ever so slightly, allowing her to see her friends’ faces. Yusuke spoke calmly, his baritone voice ringing a melancholic tune. While Ann continued to look her up and down, his eyes stayed locked to hers.

Ann spoke next, her voice a similar melancholy. “Haru… you… why didn’t you say anything?” 

Her legs instinctively crossed, pulling uncomfortably at her pudenda in attempts to hide herself. Her anxiety began to pull at her, a black hole in her stomach pulling her skin and bones tight. “I…”

“Ann, please don’t give her trouble for not saying anything,” Yusuke said calmly. “We all have our secrets, and I imagine yours is one you’d quite like to forget.”

Haru shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She pulled against the black hole, forcing herself to open up, to relax. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t believe there was any need to know.”

_ Do not lie to them, my child. _

A pang of guilt struck at Haru’s neck as her eyes pulled shut.

“I didn’t… I didn’t trust you…” 

Suddenly, Haru felt a soft embrace. She opened her eyes, finding Ann’s arms wrapped around her torso. 

“Haru, I’m so sorry. I should have known, I should have…” Ann sniffled, and Haru pressed a gentle palm to her head.

“Don’t blame yourself, Ann-chan. I wasn’t ready, and I don’t think I ever would have been if it wasn’t for this.” 

Haru’s eyes met Yusuke’s, and he smiled. “Every time one shows their true self, and lives their lives with no fear or need to hide, the world becomes a more beautiful place. Haru-chan, you’ve inspired me.”

“I… huh?” 

Yusuke chuckled. “I’ve decided to paint you differently, if you’ll allow me.” He reached into his bag, pulling out a mask and beginning to paint onto it. “Takamaki-san, if you would pull her hair into a ponytail for me?”

“Huh?” Ann separated herself from Haru, leaving Haru missing her warmth and the softness of her hoodie. “Uh, sure.”

As Ann pulled her hair back, Yusuke handed her a mask. It was taken from the Metaverse, the lost mask of a shadow. But this mask was different; it featured new markings, the symbol of Venus covering most of the mask. 

“If you would, please hold this to cover your face.”

“Wh-what for?” Haru stammered. She loved watching Yusuke work, but sometimes she could hardly follow his ideas.

“This will be a painting about social dilemma, about the struggle of presenting oneself through the thin filter of gender.” His voice became boisterous, a recognizable tone whenever he was excited. Haru smiled, unable to suppress a giggle. “If you would allow me, I would like to capture the hardship you must certainly have experienced on my canvas.”

Haru giggled. “If I may, Yusuke-chan, what are you thinking?”

“The icon of Venus, a symbol of femininity, held as a mask by a beautiful woman whom society would wrongfully deem a man, thus the woman appears upon the canvas surrounded by the icons of Mars, representing the oppressive ideologies of the public.”

The heiress pressed a finger to her chin. “I like the idea, but what if I had some kind of… shield? Maybe a forcefield, something to protect me, to show I won’t be tied down by society!” Her voice raised, and suddenly she found herself standing, posed dramatically as though she were ready to take on a horde.

Ann’s laughter from the sidelines brought her back down to earth. The blonde was blushing something fierce. “Haru, that’s so you. Stickin’ it to the man. God, Shiho would love you.”

“Shiho?” Haru inquired as she returned to her seat.

Ann’s body closed itself off slightly. “Y-yeah, she’s like you… y’know, the whole… schtick.”

“Transgender, I believe it is called,” Yusuke added.

“Right. That picture you saw? That was Shiho in eighth grade, right after she started her hormones.” A proud smile crossed Ann’s face. “I’ve never seen her smile like that before. It made me so happy to see her happy like that.”

Haru felt her cheeks warm. “It’s nice to know she has a friend that’s so supportive of her. She must appreciate you a lot, Ann-chan.”

“Hey, she’s not the only one with a supportive friend!” Ann nudged Haru’s shoulder. “I’ve got your back too, you know.”

A calming warmth, different from the heat of the lights, filled Haru’s chest. “Thank you, Ann-chan. You too, Yusuke-chan.”

“It is my honour to support my friends. I will stand by you through thick and thin, just as you have for me.” He picked up a pencil and leaned over to the easel. “Now, shall we begin?”

And within a few hours, the painting was complete. The trio had taken several breaks for snacks, water, and the like, giving Haru ample opportunities to crack her back and her neck and relax for a moment. She frequently caught Ann staring and blushing, and the temptation to make a cute pose for her friend was not wasted. 

Ann was pretty quiet for most of the session after Haru gave her something as simple as a wink and a sway of the hips.

Yusuke had made his way back to his home, and Haru was prepared to do the same before Ann stopped her at the door.

“Haru… can I ask you something?”

And Haru smiled. “Of course, Ann-chan. What is it?”

“Um… how long have you been… ‘out’?” Ann’s eyes trailed away from Haru’s, her fingers nervously pressing against each other. 

Haru returned a small smile. “I’ve known since I was little. My mother and father were both very supportive, my mother going so far as to fund research and development, as well as proper medical support towards gender transitioning. I started hormone blockers in the first year of middle school, and began taking estrogen in my first year of high school.”

“Hey! Shiho started hormones at the same time!” Ann’s eyes lit right up. “I guess she has your mom to thank for that, huh?”

“My mother was my hero. I miss her a lot, but… I know wherever she is, she’s continuing to make people smile.”

The two hugged before Haru departed, collapsing directly into her bed upon returning home. 

The following week, Haru and Makoto were both invited to an exhibition featuring the works of Kosei High students. Makoto was in awe at some of the works, ranging from traditional to realism to abstract, but what took her away the most was Yusuke’s work.

“Haru, is this you?”

“It is.”

Haru sat on a small stool, holding a mask emblazoned with the icon of Venus, set on a black backdrop. Icons of Mars lined the edges, but all were cracked, faded, and worn to symbolize a lack of need. 

A kiss pressed against Haru’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, Haru.”

And Haru smiled. She’d felt a weight rise off her shoulders at the sight of this painting. She’d not been truly free before, shackling herself to her identity, but now she felt free. She could truly, unapologetically, be herself.

And she kissed Makoto in return. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha thought I wasn't doing these anymore, huh?
> 
> This is probably my favorite fic I've worked on from a concept standpoint. It was a really difficult one to write, and I often had to step away because I didn't know how to do it all _right_ which made things super tricky.
> 
> I wanted to avoid using terminology such as "transgender" from Haru's or Ann's perspectives, since Japan's culture is very reserved on that front (despite Tokyo pride parades being very very big) and I imagine it's not terminology they would be aware of. Also, for the mood I was trying to set, it felt like having Haru just outright say "I'm trans" would not have been right. She's a woman. That's all she needs to be.
> 
> Also, it was absolutely crucial this be Ann and Yusuke by her side. I wanted to make Shiho trans as well late into writing, but the primary reason is that they're the furthest different from Haru, as well as each other. Not only that, but they both have much different views on beauty than most of society, being an artist and a model respectively, so it was important I capture that they don't see Haru as beautiful objectively, but rather because she is beautiful (and they love her).
> 
> Finally, some stuff I meant to throw in but it didn't end up fitting (and other little tidbits)  
> \- During the third semester, her body would be altered to be that of a cis female. She feels offput by this, feeling like it's a body that's still not _hers_. (Obviously in the dream world it's fine, but once she's awoken she feels deeply uncomfortable at the concept. At the same time though she does miss it.)  
> \- Her father was initially supportive, and as she transitioned I meant to imply he'd actually forgotten she wasn't a cis woman anymore in his distortion's rise and after Haru's mother's death, hence that arc of the game still plays out as it does  
> \- Astarte, her second Persona, is often depicted as androgynous. It's also the goddess of femininity if I recall correctly. Even her personas say gender fake.  
> \- I considered going with Astarte's voice, but I went with Lucy instead as Lucy is the persona she awakens to through the third semester.  
> \- Ryuji and Futaba find out and their greatest worry is if they'd made her uncomfortable by saying "It is Wednesday my dudes" every Wednesday for four months straight (They didn't; Also, this is actually how an IRL friend responded to me coming out fun fact)
> 
> Next up: Who even knows?


End file.
